


Magnetised

by jemtessa



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, F/F, Platonic Soulmates, Queerplatonic Relationships, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, aroace, aromantic asexual elsa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemtessa/pseuds/jemtessa
Summary: Once you develop a black tattoo that means your romantic soulmate is somewhere in this world. But for Elsa her tattoo is a different colour, it's two colours. Her tattoo is green and purple, which could only mean one thing. She is aromantic and asexual. Green and purple tattoos signify queerplatonic soulmates.Elsa's light green and light purple tattoo developed at a young age, she's known for a whilst that she was aroace. But the development of the shape of her tattoo made her wonder who could her soulmate be. The tattoo appeared one night on the back of her wrist. A swan.





	1. A Promise and A Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Queerplatonic Frozen Swan soulmate AU between aroace!Elsa and bi!Emma

Elsa stared at her bare wrist, looking her tattoo. Her tattoo was of an elegant light purple swan, it had two gems on it's body one was a dark purple the other a dark green. The lilac swan was engulfed by what looked like a light green flame but was in truth was light green flame of ice. A sign of protection.  
_When am I going to meet you?_ Elsa wondered.   
Elsa only ever needed one other person in her life and that as her sister, Anna. But with the development of her tattoo, which she didn't think would ever appear due to being aroace, she began to wonder.  
Elsa loved being aroace just as much as she loved her powers of ice. It was a long journey of self hatred turning into self love to get to the stage that she was currently at. But her tattoo appearing on her wrist gave her a new feeling of understanding and comfort, a feeling she couldn't get from herself or her sister.

\--

Elsa ran to Anna as fast as she could.  
"Anna!" She yelled, as she fell through Anna's bedroom door, slipping on the rug the other side of it, nearly face planting the floor.  
"Elsa! What's wrong?!" Anna asked worried, bolting over to her.   
Elsa slowly regained her balance and stood in front of her sister, standing proper as if she would do in front of her subjects. The presence of the Queen.  
"I'm leaving. I'm going to leave Arendelle," She announced.  
Anna stood shocked, not sure how to react. Her only sister was going to leave her  _again._  
"Why?" Anna asked, trying to hold back the sadness in her voice.   
"I have to. I have to find them," Elsa whispered, stroking her tattoo. "Anna, you have Kristoff, and I just—I need to know,"   
"Elsa, I know but you're not only the Queen of Arendelle but you are also my sister," Anna replied sadly, "And I don't—I don't know." Anna was trying to stop herself from crying, Elsa noticed. She knew she had to say something that would not only allow her to leave but to stop Anna being so sad. For a long time it had just been the two of them. But now with Kristoff in the picture it was time for them to go their own ways.  
"I won't be gone forever, Anna. I promise," Elsa smiled, taking her sister into her arms and hugging her tightly. "I love you."  
"I love you too. Stay safe,  _please,_ " Anna begged, not wanting to let go.  
Elsa slowly let go of Anna. The only person she felt as if she could call home. Elsa had never felt comfortable hugging anyone but her. Maybe it was linked to the fact that part of her was somewhat romance repulsed and the idea of someone seeing Elsa hug another person other than her sister might give them the idea that they could be romantically involved gave Elsa the chills. 

\--

Elsa had no idea where she needed to go but she had heard whispers of a place that was not in the realm of Arendelle, a place that twinged Elsa's arm where her tattoo every time it was spoken near her.

_Storybrooke_

The Enchanted Forest was where she knew she had to go first. There were rumours that the Evil Queen had developed some kind of portal that could transport you wherever you wanted to go, only if you knew of the place's name. The rumour of the portal could be just that, a rumour. But Elsa had to have faith in this rumour because she had to meet the person behind her elegant swan tattoo. She needed to know the truth. About everything. If it was humanly possible that someone could love someone as cold as she was. Love her for being not only aroace but the Ice Queen. She had to know if there was someone other than her sister, someone she could be close to who wasn't a romantic partner that could love her flaws and all. 

\--

After leaving Anna she rushed back to her own room and grabbed all the essentials that she would need for her journey. Elsa wasn't quite sure what Storybrooke would be like so she just grabbed whatever felt right before running towards the docks. 

Elsa had planned for a boat to take her to the Enchanted Forest even if her sister wouldn't let her go. She realised that this may be the last time she ever visited Arendelle, she had never left home for what could be the last time before. She hated that she lied to her sister about returning but honestly she didn't know whether or not that would be the truth. This was her destiny. Being the Queen of Arendelle was never going to be enough for Elsa. Staying in the town she lived in her whole life would never had been enough. She new that finding her queerplatonic soulmate and partner would lead her to the best adventure she would experience yet. And she couldn't wait for that would entail. 


	2. Emma.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa has finally reached the Enchanted Forest in a new place and not sure where to turn she searches for someone to ask. Stumbling into a familiar face, who has been in the same situation as her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra Warning: There's a light description of Elsa starting to have a panic attack at the beginning of the chapter.

Elsa had finally reached the Enchanted forest. In an unfamiliar place Elsa felt herself begin to panic. It became harder to breathe. She quietly and quickly closed her eyes and focused on calming her breathing. After settling her nerves and calming her breathing she decided it was time for her to go off onto her new adventure.  
_Okay. Let’s go.  
_

Elsa grabbed her stuff and ran off of the boat. She took in her surroundings, looking at the trees and the greenery. The Enchanted Forest was truly the most beautiful place she had ever had the pleasure of visiting. But she noticed a sadness and evil that tinted the air.  
_I need to find the portal._

Elsa rushed around the wide area not too far from the boat to see if she could find someone that could help her. After what felt like an eternity Elsa noticed a ginger haired woman, with a bow and arrow across her back and charged over to her.  
“Excuse me?” Elsa whispered, tapping the woman on the shoulder. The woman jolted. “Sorry I was wondering if you could help me.”  
“Sure, what’s up?” the woman smiled.   
“I was wondering if you know if the rumour about the portal is true?” Elsa asked softly.   
“It’s true,” She smiled. Elsa felt as if she could finally breathe. “But be warned magic _always_  comes at a price,”  
“I know, more than anyone else,” Elsa said, frowning. Memories of her past flashing across her eyes.   
“The portal is in the capital near the palace,” she exampled. “My name is Merida.”  
“Elsa,” Elsa smiled. “Thank you so much!”  
“It’s no problem. Nice tattoo,” Merida whispered, showing her green and purple tattoo. A sword and a bow.   
“I hope you find them,” Elsa said softly.  
“I have. Her name is Mulan,” Merida answered, a smile as bright as the sun appeared across her face. “I hope you meet yours.”  
“Thank you, me too,” Elsa laughed.  
“Where are you going? If you don’t mind me asking,” She asked kindly.   
“Storybrooke.”  
Merida raised her eyebrows. As if she was trying to connect the dots. Elsa realised that Merida must have visited Storybrooke before.  
“Hmm, have fun.” Merida slowly walked past Elsa before stopping right next to her ear. She gently placed her shoulder onto Elsa’s and whispered, “Her name is Emma. Emma Swan.” Before disappearing off into the distance. 

_Her name is Emma. Emma Swan._

Lights when off inside Elsa’s brain. She new her name. Everything had started to make sense. The swan. Why she was so drawn to Storybrooke. She was there, Elsa was so close to Emma she could hardly breathe. 

Elsa felt so blissfully happy in this moment, she couldn’t stop smiling. Just knowing that the portal was real and the name of her queerplatonic soulmate made everything so much more real, so much more endurable. She couldn’t wait any longer. Elsa sprinted as fast as she could towards the palace not wanting to waste any time. 

She had to get to Emma. 


End file.
